


Reasons of State

by Cthultystka



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family, Gen, Post-Thor: The Dark World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 01:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16630292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cthultystka/pseuds/Cthultystka
Summary: I know it's a bit late, but I can't help wondering what would happen if Loki was apprehended after the events of Thor: The Dark World...





	Reasons of State

For a longer while Odin just stood in the doorway, looking at Loki.

The room used to belong to the Trickster and was still decorated in green and gold, but the young god seemed strangely out of place here. Pale and scrawny, with disheveled hair and big, purple bruise covering almost half of his face, dressed in nothing but a pajama. It was a miracle he found the strength to sit on a chair instead of slumping on the floor, but his shoulders were hunched, hands clasped together between his knees and head hanging low, not even rising to greet his king.

Finally Odin turned around to address one of the guards standing at the door:

“Find the ones that brought him here and have them flogged.”

The guard nodded and disappeared without a word. Odin didn't spare him another look, instead walking farther into the chamber and stopping only when he reached one of the windows. All this time, the smaller figure, almost drowning in a big, opulent chair, didn't even flinch.

“You want to know why you're here?”

Hearing that Loki raised his head, as if only now realizing the other's presence.

“Last act of kindness before you have me executed?” he asked flatly. Odin scoffed and looked at him, but Loki turned his head away, to stare blankly ahead.

“You really think that's the reason?”

“Why not?” He shrugged. “Frigga is not here to stop you.”

Odin turned back to the window. He waited few second before speaking again and if someone didn't know him, he could think that the old king hesitated.

“Thor relinquished his rights to the throne.”

For a moment there was no reaction, but finally Loki let out a dry laugh.

“Oh, that must hurt. The golden boy proving to be even bigger disappointment than me...”

“Shut your mouth and think what that means for you.” Odin turned back to look at him sternly and against himself Loki obeyed. But his face showed nothing but incomprehension, until the king spoke again: “You're the next in line of succession.”

Again, for a moment there was no answer.

“You can't be serious.”

“What choice do I have? Leave Asgard to the wolves?” the king snapped, but then his voice softened: “I'm an old man, Loki. I cannot sit on this throne forever. And you've shown to me that there's still some decency in you when you saved Thor's life.”

Loki scoffed.

“Don't read too much into it, I only did it to facilitate my own escape.”

“Why didn't you stand back and let that beast kill him then? Wouldn't that make your escape even easier?”

Loki didn't answer, he just dropped his head again, pursing his lips and gazing stubbornly at the fur lining the floor. But after a moment, as if coming to a conclusion, he cleared his throat and spoke:

“You know it was never the throne I was after.”

Odin turned back to window, closing his eyes. His back was straight and his head held hight, but at this moment he looked – and felt – old, so very old.

“That's all I can offer,” he said simply and behind him Loki let out a sigh.

“And what if I refuse?”

“Then you'll be taken back to your cell and spend the rest of your life, however long, in there.”

The king turned again to size his son up. Even for a casual observer there could be no doubt about Loki's state: not even physical, but mental. If he were to go back to prison, his life would never reach the expected age of five thousand. He would be lucky to live another year. And Loki knew that too, though he tried to hide it behind a small, arrogant smile.

“And Asgard will fall to the wolves,” he taunted.

In his eyes one could see that for a moment he considered it, just to spite the old man, reject him just like he was rejected, but in the end...

He didn't want to go back to prison.

“Why do I feel you're only doing that in hope that Thor will come back and beg you to return the throne to him if he hears that?” he asked when Odin didn't grace him with a response.

“Throne is not a something you can take or give away as you please,” the king said with sudden sternness. “It's a duty. It requires dedication, dependability, consistency, traits that Thor proved he doesn't have.” Once again, the steel in king's voice gave way to softer tones. “Even if he comes back, he will have to work hard to convince me to change my mind. And even then, provided you don't displease me again, you will have your freedom. If you fix relationship with your brother, maybe even a place in the court.”

They fell silent again, sizing each other up: Odin in search for acceptance, and Loki looking for a sign of trick.

“What are the conditions?” the Trickster asked finally. Odin answered without hesitation, undoubtedly having put a lot of thought in that:

“Your rights and powers will be restricted, of course. I will be watching over you until the end of my days and you will listen and learn. Also, you magic will be locked away, you will get it back when I deem you worthy of it. And if you pull a stunt like those on Jötunheim or Midgard I will have you executed, Norns help me.” Loki hummed appreciatively, but Odin wasn't finished yet. “Also, you will make your amends with the ones you wronged. You will offer your apologies and reparations to people of Midgard and Jötunheim. Personally.”

Anger flashed on Loki's face, but disappeared as quickly as it showed.

“Will you at least offer me protection?”

“Of course.” The king sighed. “We'll talk about details later. Rest for now. Eir will come and look at that face. And I will have cooks prepare griffin roast and apple pie, just how you like it. When was the last time you ate anything?”


End file.
